The invention deals with a transformer for the transformation of the voltage of electrical energy of any frequency and curvature.
Transformers serve to transform the electrical energy of a certain voltage in that of a different voltage. They are therefore used in the entire field of electrical engineering and electronics. The fact that the electrical energy is mostly transformed three times, often even more frequently, on the long path from production to the consumer also shows the importance of the transformers for the supply of electrical energy. The technical and economical quality of the electricity supply is influenced to a decisive degree by their operational safety and their degree of efficiency. Under these circumstances, the development of transformer construction has been carried on to an extraordinarily large extent. The transformer is one of the operationally safest links in the systems of supply of electrical current. Principally, the transformer consists of an iron core and two coils, insulated against one another and the earth. The iron core is on the one hand the mechanical support of the coils and on the other it conducts the magnetic flux, which causes the transfer of the voltage from the one coil to the other. The coil to which the energy is fed is called the primary coil, and the coil from which the energy, reduced by the consumption of the transformer, is removed is called the secondary coil.
Due to the construction of the transformer, the relative secondary voltage fluctuation is exactly equal to the relative primary voltage fluctuation. When the transformer is put under load, the secondary no-load voltage decreases by the internal voltage drop, caused by the short-circuit impedance and the load current. The secondary voltage of the transformer is dependent upon the primary voltage fluctuation and the load. This state of affairs leads to the fact that the consumer voltage must be permanently regulated to a certain consumer voltage level of 400/231 Volt due to the permanent alternating loads in the distribution networks for electrical energy. This regulation is carried out with electromotively driven load increment switches on the high-voltage side in the sub-station transformers under load. This form of operation automatically results in enormous wear of the contact studs of the load increment switches, which means that they periodically have to be subjected to a costly inspection. On the one hand, the possible number of increments of the load increment switches is restricted for constructional and economical reasons, so that thus a relatively approximate regulation of the consumer voltage comes about, and on the other hand, the alteration of the load comes about relatively sensitively. These facts lead to the consumer operating voltage being fixed at 400/231 V, on average about 5% above the consumer voltage of 220/380 V, and permanently fluctuating within fixed limits. For the reason of the dimensioning of the electrical equipment, the latter have a fixed inner ohmic resistance or a fixed inner impedance. These facts lead to the equipment taking about 5% higher operational current from the consumer mains when connected to an excessive voltage of about 5% and thus causing about 10% over-consumption of electrical energy. Mainly, this is only converted into an unused excess heat due to energy losses, which has a negative effect on the operational efficiency and longevity of this equipment. Likewise, the voltage fluctuations and excessive voltage peaks which come about in highly sensitive plants such as computers, numerically controlled machines etc. during the phase switching are not desired and can thus have damaging or even catastrophic consequences. Conventional transformers are the causers of an approximately 10% higher consumption of energy and cause a multitude of problems which have to be solved, especially in the field of highly sensitive processor technology, which is becoming more and more widespread.